The Prince and the Murphy
by Smarty 94
Summary: Milo goes to England upon winning a trip and switches places with a prince who looks like him, but when Snaptrap who is planning on taking over England with some new goons discovers the whole thing, he uses Milo to his advantage. Meanwhile; Rocky and Bullwinkle show up at Toon City for a meet and greet, but Fearless Leader shows up to put an end to the moose and squirrel duo.
1. England Trip

At an airport in England; a ton of people were exiting a plane.

Then Milo Murphy exited the plane and looked around.

"Nice change of scenery." said Milo.

He smiled as his sister Sara, Melissa, and Zach appeared.

"This is going to be a great vacation." said Milo.

"Yeah, we're going to be in the country where Doctor Zone originated from." said Sara.

At a baggage claim; Bill the Hedgehog was checking out the baggage that was coming on the belt.

He noticed one that was shaped like a banjo case and picked it up.

"Here we go." said Bill.

He opened the case and saw his banjo.

"Perfect." said Bill.

He started playing his Banjo and people put money in the case.

He looked at the money and became confused.

"What no dollars?" said Bill.

Then his cousin appeared.

"That's the type of money the British charge you, they charge pounds." Said Sonic.

"Right, that makes sense." Said Bill.

The two then saw a suitcase on the belt and Meek who was only in his purple shirt, blue jeans, and black hiking boots grabbed it before opening it up to reveal his leather jacket, Bounty Hunter gauntlet, and Quick Ball.

The meerkat then put the gauntlet on followed by the jacket.

"Yeah, I look really good in leather." Said Meek.

"Keep the jacket off and we might see some muscles." Said Sonic.

"Don't worry I've been getting some." Said Meek.

He then noticed a guitar shaped case and grabbed it.

"Besides, the only reason we're here is because Milo won a contest." Said Meek.

 **Flashback**

Two days ago; there was a truff dunk contest and Bobby Santiago was sitting on a bench over some water next to Soar the Eagle.

"Step right up, dunk the man and win a trip for a bunch of people to London, England." Said Soar.

Sonic walked over and grabbed a ball.

"I'm in." said Sonic.

He did a spin dash and threw the ball but it missed the target.

The ball wound up going through Barney the Dinosaur's head who then fell on the ground dead.

"Ooh, too bad, but because you killed Barney the Dinosaur, you're getting a consolation prize." Said Soar.

He pulled out a Steam gift card and gave it to Sonic.

"A fifty-dollar gift card to buying any game from the Steam website." Said Soar.

Sonic walked off.

"Now who's next?" said Soar.

Milo then appeared.

"I'll try my luck." Said Milo.

Then a ton of people pulled out riot shields.

Milo then tossed a ball and it hit the target, sending Bobby in the water.

"WINNER, WINNER, CHICKEN DINNER!" yelled Soar.

Everyone cheered and Sonic chuckled.

"Huh neat. Something bad didn't happen for once." Said Sonic.

Soar smirked and became grossed out.

"Why did I say Chicken Dinner? IM A FREAKING BIRD!" shouted Soar

"I take it back." Said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

"Worth it." Said Sonic.

A very shocked Wart and Sam were coming down an escalator.

"I have been taken advantage of in so many ways I never knew." Said Wart.

"This is what happens when you get Vibranium bones, you set off the metal detectors." Said Sam.

"Well that guard didn't have to go feeling me up everywhere, even at my balls." Said Wart.

"You should have just done what Wolverine always does when he goes to an airport checkpoint." Said Sam.

"Ask for a pat down?" said Wart.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah right." Said Wart.

Later; the entire group which now included Bobby, Lori, Leni, Luna, Knuckles, Ray, Globox, Janna, Mina, Bunnicula, Chester, and Harold were outside the airport.

"Hmm, Australia sure seems nice." Said Knuckles.

"This is England." Said Janna.

"Even I know that." Said Globox.

Knuckles punched the toad.

"Don't push me." Said Knuckles.

Suddenly; two cars crashed into each other and exploded.

Two women who were walking by became shocked.

"Good lord, those two cars crashed into each other." Said one of the British women.

"Who's responsible for this?" said the second woman.

Then everyone pointed to Milo who became confused.

"Why am I always being blamed for everything?" said Milo.

"Might as well blame someone who's cursed." Said Wart.

He then got mad.

"Except there isn't." said Wart.

Meek then kneed Wart in the balls, causing the warthog to groan in pain.

"Milo is cursed, he's forever doomed to suffer the unfortunate consequences of Murphy's Law. Oddly enough he sees it as a gift." Said Meek.

"It is a gift." Said Milo.

"No, it's definitely a curse." Said Zach.

Sonic chuckled.

"Really? I know a half genie named Shantae who just might be able to lift the Murphy's Law curse." Said Sonic.

Everyone became confused.

"I thought you had trust issues with genies." Said Bill.

"It's a genie hybrid, much more different." Said Sonic.

"HOW YOU JERK!" everyone shouted.

"She's half human." Said Sonic.

Zach then pulled out a map and started looking at it.

"This map makes no sense at all." Said Zach.

Bill looked at the map and took it out of Zach's hands before flipping it around.

"It was upside down." Said Bill, "According to this, the hotel is supposed to be near the Big Ben Tower."

Everyone became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Melissa.

"Yep." Said Bill, "Question is, how're we going to get to the hotel? We can't just have Sonic run us over there one at a time."

"I am not too keen on doing that, I'm not that strong." Said Sonic.

The group then saw a double decker bus sputtering before stopping in front of them.

"Oh great, we're going to have to walk to our own stops now." Someone on the bus said.

The passengers and driver groaned before leaving the bus.

The others became shocked.

"That answer your question?" said Ray.

Bill nodded.

Meek pulled a huge crescent wrench out from his jacket.

"Alright, let's see what I can do with this vehicle." Said Meek.

Everyone became confused.

"Where did you get that wrench?" asked Sonic.

"Home Depot." Said Meek.

At Buckingham Palace; two guards were standing guard when a figure in a brown hooded cloak with a UPS symbol appeared with a huge crate.

"Special delivery for the royal family." Said the figure.

The guards became confused.

"We didn't hear anything about a delivery to be made. Better double check." Said a guard.

Before the two guards could do anything; the figure aimed two robotic like finger guns at the goons and shot them in the heads, killing them.

The figure removed the cloak, revealing that it was Swiss Army.

He then blew the barrels of his finger guns.

"Even at point blank range I never miss." Said Swiss Army.

He then laughed.

"Damn I'm good." sad Swiss Army, "But thanks to all those times I'm now down to 11 lives."

A knocking sound was heard from inside the crate.

"Hey let us out of here." Said a voice, "I can't take another minute of this banana eater's farting."

"I don't eat banana's, I hate them." Said another voice.

"Will you just let us out of here already?" said a third voice.

Swiss Army sighed before pulling the crate open, revealing that Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Gorilla Grodd, and Mr Mxyzptlk were crammed together in the box and the group climbed out of it.

"What the hell is wrong with you cramming us in that crate all together? We could have just used my powers to show up inside the palace undetected instead of just going through that hassle." Said Mxyzptlk.

Swiss Army smacked the imp.

"Because mysteriously appearing in one of the most heavily guarded buildings in England would draw tons of attention. The guards would never stop trying to figure out how we showed up here." Said Swiss Army.

"That's why I brought each of you instead of those doofuses I usually work with; Mxyzptlk to make an illusion too keep everyone from getting curious, Grodd to put the guards under my control, Swiss Army to kill the royal family, and Larry just because he wants to do some sightseeing." Said Snaptrap.

The group looked around.

"Alright, so far no one is wondering anything, we got to work fast. Swiss Army, make sure the family dies either by accident or by natural causes." Said Snaptrap.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"Yeah right, I'm not Jason Statham. Look, you hired me to do away with the royal family and anyone else I did away with for extra, but if you want me to make any deaths seem natural or accidental, then you're going to have to pay me triple up front." Said Swiss Army.

"Unacceptable, you're working for what I gave you upfront and that's final." Said Snaptrap.

Swiss Army then stuffed some swiss cheese in Snaptrap's mouth and the rat became shocked before puffing up.

"I'M ALLERGIC TO CHEESE YOU IDIOT!" yelled Snaptrap.

"I've got an EpiPen, but I'll only use it if you give me triple the payment upfront this very minute." Said Swiss Army.

"OK OK YOU HAVE A DEAL!" shouted The Rat.

Gorilla Grodd turned rob larry.

"How did you end up with him for a brother in law?" asked the Ape.

"I married his sister." Said Larry.

Swiss Army pulled out an EpiPen and injected some of the medicine into Snaptrap, causing him to deflate.

"There's no going back on your word Verminious." Said Swiss Army, "Because I know where you live."

Snaptrap gulped.

"Curse the fact that I'm still living with my mother." Said Snaptrap.


	2. Rocky and Bullwinkle Event

In America; Fishfins was in Wart's apartment filling the bathtub with water.

"The nerve of Wart having me do everything in this apartment while he's in England. But in all fairness, I don't get out much." said Fishfins, "But he's still having me clean up his mess all the time."

He turned off the bathtub faucet and took off his water filled headphones before dumping the water in the sink and getting in the tub.

The fish then yawned before falling asleep.

At Toon Manor; Bugs was doing some work on his computer.

"It's nighttime here in America yet it's daytime in England." Said Bugs.

He then saw something on the internet and became confused.

"Stars Rocky and Bullwinkle of the classic cartoon to be in Toon City tomorrow." Said Bugs.

He became shocked.

"The moose and squirrel duo from the sixties?" said Bugs, "This should be interesting."

He continued reading the web page.

"To be held at the Crimson Dragon mall starting at 2:00 PM." Said Bugs.

He then smirked.

"I'm there." Said Bugs.

Meanwhile in a building; Fearless Leader (Rocky and Bullwinkle) was looking in a cauldron surfing the web.

He saw the same webpage and became mad.

"Moose and squirrel will be at a meet and greet tomorrow? Unbelievable, I'm not getting any respect and I'm using a cauldron to surf the web." Said Fearless Leader.

He then smirked.

"But the chance to finally destroy Moose and squirrel has arrived." Said Fearless Leader.

Then Boris Badenov dumped a hamper full of laundry into the magic cauldron, making Fearless Leader mad.

"IDIOT! This is the magic cauldron." Fearless Leader said before pointing to another cauldron which Boris turned to, "That's the laundry cauldron."

"All the cauldron's we've got are very similar." said Boris.


	3. The Switch

Back in England; the now repaired double decker bus stopped in front of a hotel and the group walked out of the vehicle.

Milo pulled out a photo and looked at it and at the building.

"This is the place." said Milo, "Though it seems bigger in the picture."

"The camera adds ten pounds." said Bobby.

A rim shot is heard followed by laughter.

"I'll get us set up." Said Sonic.

He walked into the building.

"So what now?" said Mina.

"We could check out the sights." Said Lori.

"Way ahead of you." Said Bill, "But first we'll need some extra cash just in case."

He started playing his banjo and Meek joined in on playing his guitar.

Then tons of British people placed bags of money in their cases.

"There we go." Said Meek.

Sonic then walked out of the building.

"We've got nine keys, so we're going to have to split them two people per room." Said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

Then Lori, Knuckles, Wart, Meek, and Bill grabbed keys before walking off with Bobby, Leni, Sam, Luna, and Mina.

"Okay then, now this should be easier." Said Sonic.

However; a semi pickup truck came by and Milo got stuck to the back of it.

Everyone noticed it and became shocked as Diogee ran off to follow the truck.

"Huh, neat." Said Sonic.

"How does that quote sound good coming from his mouth?" said Melissa.

"No idea." Said Sara.

With the semi pickup truck; it started driving close to Buckingham Palace and Milo managed to shake himself off the truck.

"That was impressive." Said Milo.

He looked at the palace.

"Buckingham Palace, this should be impressive." Said Milo.

He started to walk over to the building but two British guards blocked the entry way with their muskets.

"No one may enter." Said one of the guards sounding like Will Arnett.

Milo sighed.

"Well I tried to check the place out from the inside." Said Milo.

The other British guard looked at Milo and became shocked.

"Why your highness, what're you doing outside the palace?" the second guard said sounding like Zach Galifianakis.

Milo became confused.

"Say what now?" said Milo.

"Please do come in." said the second guard.

"Thanks, I guess." Said Milo.

He walked past the guards and into the palace.

The first guard became mad.

"What the hell was that all about?" said the first guard.

The second guard turned to his co-worker.

"That was the prince." Said the second guard.

"No, it wasn't." said the first guard.

"How so?" said the second guard.

"If that was the prince, then explain how he lost his mole and muscles he's had since birth." Said the first guard.

The second guard became shocked.

"Aw crap, we're going to lose our jobs." Said the second guard.

"You will." Said the first guard.

Inside the palace; Milo was looking around the place.

"Nice, if I were of royalty, I'd be living here for life." Said Milo.

Then tons of suits of armors started to fall to the ground.

Then a man who looks a lot like Milo, but with muscles, a mole on the left side of his face, wearing a red sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes walked out of a room.

"What the devil is going on here?" the kid said sounding like Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson.

Then a helmet fell on his head and Milo turned to the person.

"Sorry, Murphy's Law affects everyone around me." Said Milo.

The guy became confused and took off his helmet to look at Milo before the two became shocked.

"WHOA, YOU LOOK JUST LIKE- "The two said before the guy who was obviously the prince stopped everything.

"Wait a minute, we got to start over. First off, who are you and where do you exercise?" said the prince.

Milo gulped.

"Milo Murphy." Said Milo.

"Ah, an American. Probably the descendent of Edward A. Murphy Jr, the guy who came up with Murphy's law." Said the prince.

"Milo chuckled.

"That I am." Said Milo.

"Pleasure to meet you Milo, the names Prince Cunningham Murph." The prince known as Cunningham Murph.

"Likewise, I'm guessing you've got it good as a prince of an entire country." Said Milo.

The two walked into the room Cunningham was in as the prince sighed.

"It's actually boring as hell." Said Cunningham.

Milo became confused.

"How so?" said Milo.

"I have to follow a very strict schedule; breakfast, studying, lunch, tea time, more studying, dinner, then bed time." Said Cunningham, "That's a regular Monday for me every day."

Milo is shocked.

"Wow don't you ever get a break?" asked Milo

"No and it's so boring I've been tempted to jump off Big Ben." said The Prince, "And believe me I've been tempted."

The two walked over to a mirror and looked at their reflections.

"Wow, if only you could have one day outside the palace walls, you'd see how life is." Said Milo.

Cunningham looked at the reflections.

"Wait a minute, inspiration is striking, I've got quite the idea." Said Cunningham.

He dragged Milo into a closet and the two came out dressed up like each other.

Cunningham placed some makeup over his mole to cover it up and placed a fake mole on Milo's left cheek.

"I'll spend a day outside the walls, and during that time you'll be disguised as me to keep anyone from getting suspicious." Said Cunningham.

Milo became shocked.

"WHAT!? We can't just go impersonating each other for an entire day, if anything big happened, then what?" said Milo.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before sunrise and no one will notice the switch." Said Cunningham, "It's fool proof."

"Idiotic is more like it, and I've seen stuff that no one would ever believe." Said Milo.

Cunningham chuckled.

"I'll bet, but if anything does go wrong with me outside the walls, I'll just flash my ring." Said Cunningham.

He then showed a golden ring with a crown emblem on it to Milo.

"Wow, and you think we'll be alright." Said Milo.

"Of course, now don't try to do anything stupid while I'm gone." Said Cunningham.

He then climbed out of the building and walked past the two guards.

"See ya." Said Cunningham.

"Wow, the peasant showed himself out the gate. That's nice." Said the second guard.

The first guard sighed.

"You're an idiot." Said the first guard.

Diogee saw Cunningham and ran over to him thinking that he was Milo.

But the prince picked up the dog and kissed him.

"Finally, a day outside the walls, I'm free to make my own choices." Said Cunningham.

Diogee sniffed the human and growled.

"MILO!" yelled a voice.

Cunningham looked around to see Melissa, Zach, Sara, Sonic, Knuckles, and Leni running to him

"Wow, more peasants to interact with. Probably friends of Milo." Said Cunningham.

"Where did you go little brother?" said Sara.

She then hugged Cunningham very tightly.

"Murphy's Law must have really done a number on you. Cause you seem more muscular then fifteen minutes ago." Said Knuckles.

Sara stopped hugging Cunningham.

"Pardon me, but I seem to have no recollection of anything, can you by chance reintroduce yourselves." Said Cunningham.

Leni became confused.

"How can you not remember any of us, I'm Leni Loud, good friend of you for months now." Said Leni, "In fact how can you not remember any of your old friends or sister?"

"Yeah." Said Melissa.

"I had quite a Murphy's Law incident." Said Cunningham.

Knuckles chuckled.

"I can see that." Said Knuckles.

"Excuse me a minute." Said Cunningham.

He started to run off as Knuckles and Leni followed.

"Am I the only one who's starting to realize that's not Milo Murphy?" said Sonic.

"No, we all know that's a fraud." Said Zach.

"If that were Milo Murphy, then something bad would have happened in fifteen seconds after encountering him, and nothing has happened yet." Said Melissa.

"Yeah, and since when did Milo get very buff in such a brief time?" said Sara.

Sonic chuckled.

"The one thing that tipped me off is that Diogee seems to show no interest in that guy." Said Sonic.

He pointed to Diogee who was sniffing the air before stopping and pointing in a direction before barking.

The group became shocked.

Diogee must have found something. Lead the way." Said Sara.

Diogee ran off as Sonic, Sara, Melissa, and Zach followed.


	4. Moose and Squirrel

The next day in America; a ton of people were gathered in the Crimson Dragon.

Fishfins who was in the crowd tried to get through.

"Excuse me, pardon me." said Fishfins.

He then bumped into someone.

"I SAID PARDON ME YOU JERK!" shouted the fish.

He then made it to the front of the audience and looked at the stage.

"The hell's going on here?" said Fishfins.

Bugs who was in the audience turned to Fishfins.

"Some Rocky and Bullwinkle event." said Bugs.

Fishfins is shocked.

"ROCKY AND BULLWINKLE!" He showed and screamed like a girl and fainted.

Bugs shook his head.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, Rocky and Bullwinkle." Said a voice.

Everyone applauded as a grey squirrel named Rocky and a brown moose named Bullwinkle appeared on stage.

Bullwinkle pulled out a top hat.

"Hey Rocky, watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat." Said Bullwinkle.

Rocky sighed.

"This is going to fail miserably." Said Rocky, "He's been trying to do that for almost sixty years and he still hasn't gotten a rabbit."

Everyone laughed.

The Moose rolled his eyes and put his hand in his hat and pulled Bugs Bunny out of his hat shocking Rocky.

"Wow that actually did work." Said Rocky.

"I had no part of this whatsoever." Said Bugs.

He then became confused

"Also, how did I get in the hat?" asked Bugs.

"Magic." Said Bullwinkle.

Fishfins chuckled.

"So far so good." Said Fishfins.

Unknown to them Fearless Leader was watching in his cauldron.

Fearless Leader smirked.

"At last, I've achieved my chance to destroy moose and squirrel." Said Fearless Leader.

Then Boris appeared with a basket full of laundry and dumped it in the magic cauldron, making the ruler of Pottsylvania mad.

"IDIOT, we've been through this, you're constantly dumping laundry in the magic cauldron. The laundry cauldron is nearby." Said Fearless Leader.

"We've really got to label these cauldrons." Said Boris.

Back at the event; everyone became confused by the amounts of laundry that appeared.

"Where did all this laundry come from?" said Rocky.


	5. Cunningham's Time in England

Back in England; Cunningham was walking around the whole city of London.

"Oh wow, what all have I been missing out on?" said Cunningham.

He then saw a turquoise relient going by.

"Wow, that's an impressive car." said Cunningham.

However; a 1976 British Leylard Mark 3 Mini 1000 came by and pushed the car into a lake.

The Prince is shocked by that.

"That's just rude." Said Cunningham.

He walked off.

He then appeared at the Big Ben and looked up at it.

"So this is the Big Ben tower. Not what I was hoping for." Said Cunningham.

Wart who was inspecting the tower walked next to the prince.

"Impressive work, isn't it? A whole bunch of gears keep it operational." Said Wart.

The Prince turned to Wart and nodded.

"You said it." said Cunningham.

"I just want to know something." Said Wart.

"What is it?" said Cunningham.

"How long you're going to keep pretending to be Milo Murphy." Said Wart.

Cunningham became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Cunningham.

Wart turned to the prince.

"You've got muscles, make up over what I can assume is a mole, and nothing bad has really happened because of Murphy's law." Said Wart.

Cunningham sighed.

"How long have you known?" said Cunningham.

"The minute I saw you." Said Wart.

"Just to let you know, I'm only doing this until midnight, after that I'll be back in the palace like nothing has happened and-"Cunningham said before thinking of something and becoming shocked, "Wait a minute, what about that Relient car being pushed in a lake by that 1976 British Leylard Mark 3 Mini 1000, that could have been a result of Murphy's Law."

"Nope, it's been going on since 1990 when the show Mr. Bean came to be." Said Wart, "Worth the Google."

Cunningham nodded.

"I see." Said Cunningham, "Though I wonder how Milo's handling being the prince?"

With Milo who was wearing a falconry glove; he was about to take a hat off a sleeping falcon that was perched on his right hand.

He took it off the falcon which then woke up and started attacking him.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" yelled Milo.

Then a manly tutor who was dressed in a business suit sighed in annoyance.

"I was told this wouldn't be easy, and the king and queen were right." Said the tutor.

Back with Cunningham.

"Oh well, can't worry about that now, I've got to see more of this city." Said Cunningham.

Wart chuckled.

"Well you know, I was just about to meet some friends at a bar for open mic night." Said Wart.

The two then walked off.

In a bar; Bill, Mina, Lori, Bobby, Meek, Luna, and Sam were watching some guy dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and blue shorts on a stage.

"And so, I'm all like, no democrat, but it turns out that a liberal and democrat are the same person." Said the comedian.

There was only cricket chirps.

"Rough crowd, I've got another one." Said the comedian.

The group yawned.

"This sucks, I should have just stayed on Mobius and put up the new anti-cannibal fence." Said Bill.

Everyone looked at Bill.

"I think you're starting to become a little like your cousin." Said Bobby.

"Please, I ain't the only one who has a bad opinion about this act." Said Bill.

Then Wart and Cunningham appeared.

"Greetings all, I'm- "Cunningham said before being interrupted by Meek.

"Prince Cunningham Murph of England. You're disguised as Milo Murphy just so you can see what London is like." Said Meek.

The prince became shocked.

"Wow, he is good." Said Cunningham.

"Yep." Said Wart.

He turned to the poorly joked comedian and groaned.

"This guy's terrible." Said Wart.

He removed his dentures and tossed them at the comedian's head, knocking him out before the dentures returned to his mouth.

Everyone cheered.

"That went well." Said Lori.

Meek started tuning his ukulele and guitar.

Cunningham laughed.

"I bet I can do a better joke." He said.

"By all means, go ahead and start cracking jokes." Said Sam.

Cunningham became confused.

"Really? But isn't the meerkat going to perform next?" said Cunningham.

Sam did some thinking.

"Yeah, do it afterwards." Said Sam.

Then a woman appeared on stage with a piece of paper and looked at it.

"Now for our next act; Meek Meerkat will be performing an American song." Said the woman.

Everyone applauded as Luna kissed Meek on the cheek.

"Knock them dead." Said Luna.

"I don't want to." Said Meek.

He walked on stage with his instruments and placed his guitar on a stool and placed a microphone next to it before placing some type of rectangular device over the strings.

Everyone became confused.

"What is he doing?" said Mina.

"I have no idea." Said Bill.

Meek pushed a button on the device and started playing his ukulele.

"Hey, he-e-ey, he-e-ey, your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brain." Meek sang.

Cunningham became shocked.

"That is one great singing voice." Said Cunningham.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey Soul Sister, the version performed by Munch's Make-Believe Band as sung by Chuck E Cheese." Said Wart.

"Does that meerkat have any favorite bands in your country?" said Cunningham.

"N*SYNC, Backstreet Boys, Crush 40, Linkin Park, and Bowling for Soup." Said Luna.

Cunningham did some thinking.

"Okay." Said Cunningham.

Later; Meek finished his song and everyone applauded as he returned to the table.

"Awesomeness." he said.

The same woman returned to the stage.

"Okay, that's everything I guess, unless someone else has something to do." Said the woman.

Then Cunningham appears on stage.

"I've got a good act." Said Cunningham.

The woman turned to the prince.

"And you are?" said the woman.

"Milo Murphy." Said Cunningham.

"Milo Murphy everyone." Said the woman.

Everyone applauded.

Cunningham then grabbed a microphone.

"How's it going everyone? I just flew in from America and boy are my arms tired." Said Cunningham.

Everyone started laughing.

At Buckingham Palace; the same two guards were still in place as Diogee appeared followed by Sara's group.

"Well, Diogee stopped here, so this must be where Milo's at." Said Sara.

"Question is, why would someone who hardly looks like Milo be out here and not be in this place?" said Zach.

"That's what we're going to find out." Said Sonic.

He walked to the entrance but the guards put their musket knifes in front of the hedgehog.

"No one may enter." Said the first guard.

"Yeah." Said the second guard.

Sonic just stared at the two before pushing the muskets aside and walking past the guards.

The guards are shocked.

"How'd that happen?" asked one of the guards.

The others walked past the guards as well.

"So, do we suck at our jobs?" said the second guard.

"Yes, we do." Said the first guard.

"I should just jump off a bridge." said the second guard.

"I should blast you with a fire work and make you hit a ton of fire works like how Shan Yu was killed." said the first guard.

 **Cutaway gag**

In Ancient China; Mushu and Cri-Kee were going through some plans on a piece of paper.

"Okay so there are some fireworks in one tower, we just need a way to get that hunny bunny in front of the tower and launch him into the tower to set them all off." Said Mushu, "Now how do we do it?"

Cri-Kee did some thinking before jumping in ink and doing some of his typing like stuff to create a picture of Mushu strapped to a huge bottle rocket aimed at the firework filled tower.

Mushu became shocked.

"WHAT, YOU EXPECT ME TO PULL OFF A SACRIFICIAL ACT LIKE THAT!?" yelled Mushu.

Cri-Kee nodded.

"Like hell I'm pulling that off." Said Mushu.

Cri-Kee then chirped into Mushu's ear, making the dragon smirked.

"I'LL BE GETTING MY JOB BACK!" yelled Mushu.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

In the palace; Sonic's group was looking through a room.

"Milo." Said Zach, "Where are you?"

Sonic was checking out a huge portrait of Prince Cunningham Murph and did some thinking before turning to Sara.

"Take a look at this." Said Sonic.

Sara turned to the photo.

"Is that the prince?" said Sara.

"Check this out." Said Sonic.

He went to the photo and covered the mole up.

"Oh, look it's Milo." Said Sara.

Sonic then removed his hand from the photo.

Sara screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MILO!?" said Sara.

She then thought of something.

"Wait a minute, are you suggesting that Milo might have swapped places with the prince of England?" said Sara.

Everyone nodded.

"Yep, anyone can see that." Said Melissa.

"We've got to find Milo and get out of here before-"Sonic said before a net trapped the group shocking them, "What the?"

Then Mr Mxyzptlk, Grodd, Swiss Army, and Snaptrap appeared.

"Well what do you know, that blue rat is here." Said Swiss Army, "Must mean the meerkat is in England as well."

The others became confused.

"But we're trying to take over England." Said Grodd, "What would these people be doing here in the palace if the prince is in here?"

Snaptrap did some thinking.

"Unless the prince was outside the castle and their friend was in here instead." Said Snaptrap.

The imp groaned.

"Well that's just great. Now we've got to get the prince and anyone else who may know of this mix up before anything bad happens." Said Mxyzptlk.

"How're we going to pull that off?" said Grodd.

Swiss Army smirked.

"I'll get them." Said Swiss Army.

"Make sure you bring them alive, I'm already broke." Said Snaptrap, "By the way, did the entire royal family die accidentally?"

 **Flashback**

In a bathroom; a woman who looked like Sara Murphy was looking in a medicine cabinet for some type of medicine but started panicing.

"MY ENCEPHALITIS!" the girl said in a British accent as her head started growing, "I need my medication."

Her head then exploded, splattering tons of blood all over the bathroom which Swiss Army was watching outside.

The headless woman then fell on the ground dead

"Guess I blew her mind." Said Swiss Army.

He looked at the blood and became shocked before gagging.

"Oh crap, I'm going to be sick." Said Swiss Army.

With a man who looked like Martin Murphy; the man was looking through a ton of weapons when a sword was plunged through his chest before going up his body.

The man became shocked and split in half dead, revealing Swiss Army was holding a sword.

"Huh, six of one." Said Swiss Army.

Later; he knocked on a door and a woman who looked like Bridgette Murphy opened the door confused.

"Hello?" said the woman.

Then Swiss Army held a 12-gauge pistol at the woman's head and shot her head off, causing her to fall on the ground dead.

The cyborg turned to the readers.

"What I ran out of ideas." Said Swiss Army.

 **End Flashback**

"Yep." Said Swiss Army, "All died of food poisoning."

"Good, now find the prince and his friends to me alive. If you kill any of them then our deal is off." Said Snaptrap, "I'm tired of always giving you more money for every person you kill."

"And what's wrong with that?" said Swiss Army.

"You killed the entire royal championship bowling team just thirty minutes ago." Said Snaptrap.

"I was just having a little fun." Said Swiss Army.

"You stuck their heads in the bowling ball retrievers." Said Snaptrap.

 **Flashback**

In a bowling alley; a bunch of dead bodies without heads were lying on the ground and Swiss Army was working on another figure whose head was in a bowling ball retriever.

Screaming was heard before it stopped.

Swiss Army removed the body, revealing that it didn't have a head.

"Damn, this one's definitely going into my cave in America." Said Swiss Army.

 **End Flashback**

"You killed all the ravens at the tower of London." Said Snaptrap.

"And why is that a problem?" said Swiss Army.

"Because a long time ago there was some type of omen stating that if the ravens were to leave the Tower of London, then England would fall." Said Sonic.

Everyone stared at Sonic.

"I learned it from a documentary." Said Sonic.

The villains became shocked.

"Aw crap, the cyborg just doomed the entire country." Said Grodd.

"It's an omen that was created by superstitious people, it's not like it'll actually happen." Said Mxyzptlk.


	6. Fearless Leader's Threat

Back in America; Rocky was flying into a huge tub of water and Bullwinkle was running under his best friend to get him into the tub.

But the moose tripped and fell in the tub of water instead.

Everyone laughed.

Bullwinkle then poked his head out of the water.

"Sure beats having to take the pie." Said Bullwinkle.

Everyone laughed some more.

Then a TV in the area turned on and Fearless Leader appeared on it.

"CITIZENS OF TOON CITY!" yelled Fearless Leader.

Spongebob who was in the area groaned.

"Doesn't this TV get more channels?" said Spongebob.

He grabbed a remote and flipped the channel to see The Orville was on.

"Oh boy, that new Seth MacFarlane show that makes fun of Star Trek." Said Spongebob.

He took out some popcorn and smiled.

"This will be good." said SpongeBob

But the TV flipped back to Fearless Leader.

"Don't flip the channel." said Fearless Leader.

Fishfins grabbed the remote and flipped it back to The Orville.

"Urinate once a year for me." said Fishfins.

The TV flipped back to Fearless Leader who was very mad.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" yelled Fearless Leader.

Bugs took the remote and flipped the TV back to The Orville.

"To bad." Said Bugs.

The TV flipped back to Fearless Leader.

"That's it, now I'm taking control of all the airwaves." Said Fearless Leader.

He then laughed.

"I Fearless Leader have some demands to make. Moose and Squirrel better be dead by the morning or else you all die." Said Fearless Leader, "See you."

The TV turned off.

"Huh, that was a terrible threat." Said Fishfins.

"Should we even take that seriously?" said Bugs.

"I would." Said Rocky.

The others turned to the moose and squirrel duo.

"No one's talking to you." Said Bugs.

Fearless Leader was looking at the whole thing from his magic cauldron.

"Dammit, no one's taking me seriously. Looks like I'm going to have to do this myself." Said Fearless Leader.

Then Natasha Fatale appeared with a basket full of laundry and dumped it in the magic cauldron as well.

Fearless Leader became mad.

"DAMMIT, I WENT THROUGH THIS WITH BORIS TWO TIMES ALREADY!" yelled Fearless Leader.


	7. Prison Break

Back in England; it was past midnight and Milo was still walking around the palace.

He sighed.

"Prince Cunningham better return soon." said Milo.

He was then grabbed by Gorilla Grodd who appeared behind the middle schooler.

"Oh, the Prince will return, just not in the way you're hoping." said Grodd.

Milo became confused.

"A talking Gorilla?" asked Milo. "What's next a talking shark that walks on land?"

Grodd punched Milo across the face.

"Shut it you." Said Grodd.

Then Snaptrap appeared.

"Alright kid, here's how things are going to happen. The prince is to be crowned in the morning. You'll do everything that I say, or else this will happen." Said Snaptrap.

He pointed to a picture of Prince Cunningham Murph in only a pair of white with red polka dot boxers.

"A picture of the Prince in his underwear?" said Milo.

Snaptrap looked at the photo and groaned.

"Dammit Larry." Said Snaptrap.

"That's my picture." said the Midget Elf.

Snaptrap sighed.

"Get rid of it then, the real thing is behind the photo." Said Snaptrap.

Mxyzptlk snapped his finger and the photo disappeared, revealing some hypnotized British guards had their guns aimed at tied up and gagged Sara, Melissa, and Zach.

Milo became shocked.

"GUYS!" yelled Milo.

"Either you do as I say, or they all die." Said Snaptrap.

Milo is mad.

"You're a rat in a hat." said Milo.

"We'll see who's insulting who when I control all of England, and then the world." Said Snaptrap.

With Cunningham; he was outside the hotel that the heroes were staying at when he heard bells ringing.

He became confused and turned to a man who was walking by.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know what is going on?" said Cunningham.

"Yeah, the royal family have been found dead, and the prince is to be crowned in the morning." Said the man.

Everyone is shocked.

"My parents are deal?" He asked and fainted.

The man became confused and walked off.

Cunningham stood back up and started to walk off as Knuckles and Leni appeared.

"Hey Murphy, you disappeared on us, you alright?" said Leni.

"All the things I've seen, I should have been around to keep them from dying." Said Cunningham.

The other two became confused.

"Pardon, what're you talking about Milo?" said Knuckles.

"That's not Milo." Said a voice.

Then Bill appeared.

"That's the prince of England." Said Bill.

Leni is shocked and bowed to him.

"Your highness." she said.

"I don't get it?" said Knuckles.

The others then appeared.

"This guy was impersonating Milo Murphy to see what the world truly is like." Said Janna.

"Oh." Said Knuckles, "I still don't get it."

"We're in a country where the steering wheels to vehicles are on the right side and everyone drives on the opposite side of roads from our country, what's not to get?" said Lori.

"The fact that There is a midget Elf at that tea shop." said Knuckles and pointed across the street.

Everyone looked at a tea shop to see Mr. Mxyzptlk drinking tea.

Meek became shocked.

"I've heard of that guy, it's Mxyzptlk." Said Meek.

Everyone became confused.

"Who?" said Ray.

Meek sighed before pulling out a cup of water and spinning it around.

"Mix." Said Meek.

He threw the cup away and pulled out an album called Yes.

"Yez." Said Meek.

He then spat on the album.

"Spit." Said Meek.

Then Midnight came out of his quick ball and licked Meek across the face.

"Lick." Said Meek.

"Was that really necessary?" said Mina.

"No." said Meek, "But that imp guy is from the fifth dimension, and he's got powers that no one can comprehend with. He's dealt with Superman before."

Cunningham sighed.

"If this guy has dealt with some Superman guy, then we must maketh our way to the palace at once." Said Cunningham.

However, a cage appeared around the prince and Mxy appeared in front of the prince with Swiss Army.

"Or maketh your way to the dungeon your highness." Said Mxy.

The midget elf laughed.

Then Swiss Army fired nets from his right hand which was shaped like a cannon at everyone minus Meek, Knuckles, and Leni.

He then aimed at Meek.

"Normally I'd do what my client tells me to do by keeping everyone who knows of this mix up alive, but why should I waste this opportunity to be rid of meerkats?" said Swiss Army.

He then fired a laser at Meek.

But the meerkat threw a flash grenade at the laser, causing the grenade to explode, creating some light that blinded the cyborg and imp.

"GODAMMIT, ALWAYS WITH THE FLASH GRENADES!" yelled Swiss Army.

He then looked around to see that Meek, Knuckles, and Leni were gone.

Mxyzptlk became shocked.

"Aw crap. Screw it, we'd better just get the others to the dungeon." Said Mxyzptlk.

The group then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Later; Swiss Army, Mxyzptlk and Snaptrap were dragging the heroes into a dungeon cell.

"Enjoy your new home while you can, cause it's the last place you'll ever be in." said Snaptrap.

He opened the cell door and everyone saw Sonic who was strapped to a chair with his eyes taped open while watching TV.

Everyone became confused.

"What's wrong with my cousin?" said Bill.

"He got to lippy with me, so we're brainwashing him into being very kind by having him watch nothing but Teletubbies." Said Mxyzptlk.

Everyone became shocked.

"What? That's even worse than Barney and Friends." Said Bobby.

"No Pickle and Peanut is the number 1 worst show ever." said Gorilla Grodd.

"I thought Teen Titans Go was the worst show?" asked Luna.

"Hey, we're in England, might as well brainwash the hedgehog with a preschool show that stoners really enjoy." Said Snaptrap.

The heroes were then tossed in the cell before the door was closed.

Snaptrap turned to Mxyzptlk.

"Keep an eye on the prisoners." Said Snaptrap.

The imp nodded.

"You got it." Said Mxyzptlk.

Swiss Army became mad.

"Hey, how come you're not letting me watch over the prisoners?" said Swiss Army.

Snaptrap turned to the cyborg.

"Because you're just going to kill them on your own free will and charge me for the deaths." Said Snaptrap.

"No, I won't." said Swiss Army.

"Carful you only have 11 lives left." said Snap Trap.

Meek who was outside Buckingham Palace listening from his morpher due to a trackiing device and a built-in transmitter attached to his old morphers heard this and is shocked.

"Wow." Said Meek.

Back in the dungeon.

"Alright then, now if you'll excuse me, I've got a kingdom to run behind the scenes." Said Snaptrap, "And don't bother escaping."

He then held up the original Bounty Hunter morphers, Purple Parasite scarab, and Bill's charger blaster before walking off with Grodd, Larry, and Swiss Army.

"I command you as the future king of England to release me at once." Said Cunningham.

"Aw shut up." Said Mxy.

Then he heard footsteps approaching and saw a figure dressed like an executioner holding an axe appeared.

"Wow, instead of a contract killer, Snaptrap must have gotten the executioner to do you guys in for free." Said Mxy.

He then picked up some keys.

"Okay, get to the torture chamber." Said Mxy.

However, the figure stepped in a bucket of water and started tripping before accidentally throwing the ax at the imp who screamed and ducked down.

The axe then got lodged into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" yelled Mxy.

The figure chuckled.

"Sorry my bad, I'll just get this axe out and continue with my job." Said the figure.

The executioner then removed the axe from the wall before turning to the imp.

"By the way, your name is Mxyzptlk right?" said the figure.

Mxy nodded.

"That's right." Said Mxy.

"I can't help but wonder, how do you say your name backwards?" said the executioner.

Mxy chuckled.

"Yeah like I'm going to tell anyone how it's pronounced." Said Mxy.

"Is it pronounced klat-pzy-xam?" said the figure.

"Nope." Said Mxy.

"Maybe it's kiss-prez-trump." Said the figure, "Or kilt-zinam."

The executioner tried to say Mxy's name backwards several times, but the imp became mad.

"HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO PRONOUNCE MY NAME BACKWARDS?! IT'S NOT KLAT-PZY-XAM, NOT KISS-PREZ-TRUMP, IT'S KLTPZYXM!" yelled Mxyzptlk.

Mxyzptlk became shocked upon realizing his mistake.

"Aw crap." Said Mxyzptlk.

He then disappeared as the figure removed the mask, revealing that it was Leni.

"That was rude, he just exclaimed stuff and left without another word." Said Leni.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" said Globox.

Leni became confused.

"What, what did I do to upset him, was it something I said?" said Leni.

Then Meek who was in costume and carrying the same weapons that Snaptrap had appeared with Knuckles.

"Nope, but what you got him to say." Said Meek.

"What did he say?" said Leni.

"His name backwards." Said Meek.

Leni and Knuckles became confused.

"Huh?" the two said.

Everyone sighed.

"You get a being from the fifth dimension to say their name backwards, they'll be stuck in their home for three months." Said Ray.

Leni is shocked.

"Three months?" She asked.

"Actually, it's ninety days. But who's counting?" said Ray.

Meek went over to the door and placed his right hand over the keyhole before the repulsor ray glowed and stopped as a clicking sound was heard.

"Good thing I installed that sonic screwdriver into this armor." Said Meek.

He then laughed.

"Take that you Jewish imp." Said Meek.

He then opened the door and everyone came running out while Ray was dragging a still tied up Sonic.

"Teletubbies is great." Said Sonic.

Ray then punched Sonic across the face before removing his restraints.

"Better?" said Ray.

Sonic smiled.

"Hello Noo Noo." said Sonic.

Ray kept on punching Sonic across the face only to be stopped by Lori.

"What good is that going to do? He'll just get brain damage." Said Lori.

Ray did some thinking.

"I've got it." Said Ray.

He then pulled out a chili dog and held it under Sonic's nose.

The hedgehog sniffed the chili dog and grabbed it before eating it.

"Oh yeah, that's very good, it even has jalapeños on it." Said Sonic.

"There's the Sonic we all know and love." Said Ray.

Bill went over to his cousin.

"Now tell us, where are Milo and his friends at?" said Bill.

Sonic did some thinking before becoming shocked.

"The coronation." Said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"The coronation of the prince?" said Janna.

"Yep, Snaptrap's using Milo so that he can run the country and has his friends and sister as hostages in case Milo doesn't do what Snaptrap wants." Said Sonic.

"We've got to keep that crown from getting on Milo's head." Said Cunningham.

The group then ran off.

Leni then appeared next to Ray.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you know of defeating that weird looking guy?" said Leni.

"I'm the answer to if magic is real. Do you really want to go down that road?" said Ray.


	8. Defeating Fearless Leader

Back in America; everyone kept on staring at Rocky and Bullwinkle.

Then a huge tank appeared in the mall and Fearless Leader emerged from it.

"You decided not to obey me, so now I will kill moose and squirrel on my own." said Fearless Leader.

He started laughing as the tank started going backwards, shocking him.

"BORIS, GO FORWARD YOU IDIOT!" yelled Fearless Leader.

"This is a Korean model, it's very crappy." Boris said within the tank.

Fearless Leader looked at the readers

"Good help is so hard to find these days." said Fearless Leader.

The turret started moving.

"What did you do?" said Fearless Leader.

"I don't know." said Boris.

Everyone in the mall just stared at the malfunctioning tank.

"Should we really try to stop this or what?" said Fishfins.

"I'D SAY WE RUN!" shouted a random frog alien and ran off screaming.

Everyone minus Spongebob, Bugs, and Fishfins ran off.

The tank continued malfunctioning.

"Damn funding forcing me to only buy the cheapest military gear." Said Fearless Leader.

"This is very entertaining." Said Bugs.

Rocky saw this and is mad.

"HEY YOU CANT DO THIS!" shouted the flying Squirrel.

"I am not doing anything, this thing's malfunctioning." Said Fearless Leader.

The tank then backed into a statue of McFist, destroying it.

McFist who was in his office in Norrisville saw the whole thing from his computer and became shocked.

"MY SEXY LIKENESS!" McFist shouted.

He screamed so loudly that tons of birds flew off.

"MY BIRDS!" McFist shouted before screaming again.

Back at the mall; Bullwinkle started charging like a bull to the tank.

He then lightly tapped the tank before it started falling apart.

Fearless Leader became shocked.

"OH GODDAMMIT!" yelled Fearless Leader.

He pulled out a sword and shield and charged at Bullwinkle.

"You shall finally die by my hand." Said Fearless Leader.

He started clashing his weapons with Bullwinkle's antlers.

Spongebob who was eating a banana chuckled.

"This show is getting better and better." Said Spongebob.

He then tossed the banana peel onto the stage behind Fearless Leader.

Fearless didn't see it and slips on the banana peel before falling on his back.

The man screamed.

"MEIN BACK!" yelled Fearless Leader.

"You know what I find odd?" said Bugs.

Fishfins and Spongebob became confused.

"What?" said Fishfins.

"The Pottsylvanians are supposed to be based off the Russians, and Fearless Leader has a German accent." Said Bugs.

Everyone even Fearless Leader's troops nodded at that.

"I've wondered that for a long time." said Boris.

Bullwinkle then tackled Fearless Leader, Boris, and Natasha into a lamppost and Rocky grabbed some rope before wrapping it around the evil beings.

"Crap, the first good plan I had since the year 2000, and it ends the same way I was stopped in 2000." Said Fearless Leader.

His two Minions nodded.

"Take that Vampire lady." said Spongebob to Natasha.

"I am no vampire darling." Said Natasha.

Everyone became confused.

"What's uh…what's with the whole darling thing?" said Spongebob.

"Is that supposed to be a speech impediment?" said Bugs.

"Also, you kind of do look like a Vampire." said Bullwinkle.

"He's right." said Rocky

"Even I noticed that." said Fearless Leader.

Fishfins pulled out a CDI laptop.

"Hey what's this thing?" Fishfins said before looking at an instruction manual, "Warning, never use on anyone that is animated. Eh, can't be that bad."

Spongebob turned to Fishfins and became shocked.

"Don't mess with that. Normally I'd be the one who would do something stupid, but I wouldn't mess with it." Said Spongebob.

Fishfins started pushing some buttons.

"Why?" said Fishfins.

The computer then started zapping at a mirror before deflecting off of tons of stuff and eventually hitting Fearless Leader and his henchmen.

"NOT AGAIN!" shouted the villains and got sent flying. "WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Everyone became shocked.

"That's why." Said Spongebob.

Then all the Pottsylvanian's started cheering.

"We're free from Fearless Leader's control again." Said one of the spies.

Fishfins became confused.

"I don't get it." Said Fishfins.

Spongebob pulled out a DVD copy of the Rocky and Bullwinkle movie and gave it to Fishfins.

"You need to get out more." Said Spongebob.

"Shut up." Said Fishfins.


	9. Saving the Kingdom

Back in England; a ton of people were getting ready to see the crowning of Prince Cunningham Murph, not knowing that he was replaced by Milo Murphy.

The sweater vest wearing middle schooler walked over to the throne where a man dressed like a priest was at and sat down on it.

Snaptrap who was watching everything chuckled.

"Good, once he takes the crown, he'll do everything that I tell him to do." said Snaptrap.

Swiss Army rolled his eyes.

"The nerve of this rat, if only he knew what all I've been through before he hired me." Said Swiss Army.

 **Flashback**

A ton of people ran out of a country club and Swiss Army came out with both his hands shaped like Gatling Guns.

"Where's the owner of this place." Said Swiss Army.

He was then punched across the face by one of Ray's floating hands before crashing into a tree.

The cyborg looked up and saw Rayman in fighting stance.

"Come and get some you Deadshot wannabe." Said Ray.

Swiss Army became mad before firing some rounds at Ray who just ran towards the cyborg not getting hit by any bullets.

The limbless man then grabbed the cyborg before flipping over him and pulling him down on a fire hydrant, going through it.

The cyborg noticed his injury before shutting down, losing another life.

Later; Swiss Army was shooting up the walls in a bank, causing tons of people to get on the ground.

"This isn't a bank robbery, I just want the owner of this bank. My client is upset about his pension being cancelled." Said Swiss Army

However; a huge claw was lodged threw his back and came out of his chest.

The cyborg assassin noticed it before dying once more.

He then slid off the claw and fell on the ground, revealing that Ben as Rath stuck a claw in him.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SWISS ARMY A BEING WITH MANY LIVES NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE MESSES WITH MY DATE WITH KAI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" shouted Rath, "AND ANOTHER THING HOW DARE YOU RUIN THE POTATE SALAD THAT TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO MAKE! THREE DAYS!"

Rath then threw him in a volcano.

Later; a huge cake was wheeled into McFist's office.

The gazillionaire chuckled.

"Oh, my birthday isn't until next week." Said McFist.

He breathed in but Swiss Army emerged from the cake.

"SURPRISE YOU ONE ARMED ASSHOLE!" yelled Swiss Army.

McFist became shocked.

"What the?" said McFist.

The cyborg then aimed his right arm at McFist just as it turned into a cannon.

"Lex Luthor gives you an early birthday present." Said Swiss Army.

However; his hand was sliced off by Randy in his ninja costume.

The robot screamed.

"MY HAND, YOU CUT OFF MY HAND!" yelled Swiss Army.

Randy then pushed Swiss Army out of the office and the cyborg landed on a light pole before losing another life.

Randy then walked off.

"Who the hell's going to fix that window?" said McFist.

Later; Swiss Army was sitting on a bus stop bench feeding pigeons.

"I can't believe I had to take community service just for tons of animal abuse, once I'm done with my hours, I'll go back to killing animals and others alike." Said Swiss Army.

However; he was crushed to death by a falling safe.

Knuckles who was on a roof looked down and became shocked.

"Uh oh." Said Knuckles.

He walked off whistling.

Later; Swiss Army was at some type of tournament and staring at Marco Diaz who had a metal quarter staff in hand.

"Welcome back to the armed warrior's tournament, now for the ultimate battle. Marco Diaz vs Swiss Army." Said a voice.

The two walked to the center of the stage.

"Begin." Said the same voice.

Marco then stuffed the staff in Swiss Army's mouth before removing his head, killing him once more.

A ton of gasps were heard.

"You've got to be shitting me." Said the announcer.

We now see a Giant Swiss Army battling the Ninja Steel Megazord.

"You Rangers will never win and I'll be the new champion of Galaxy Warriors." said Swiss Army.

The Megazord however started punching Swiss Army in the face several times.

The Megazord then pulled out it's dragon sword and used Master Slash on Swiss Army, causing the cyborg to fall to the ground and explode.

 **End Flashback's**

The bishop then grabbed a crown.

"It is my duty to crown you as king of-"the bishop said before Cunningham's group appeared.

"DROP THAT CROWN!" yelled Cunningham.

Everyone became shocked.

The bishop groaned.

"God dammit, every time I try to crown someone, someone else has to interrupt." Said the bishop.

Zach became confused.

"Was I hearing things? Cause it sounds like a man of the cloth took the lords name in vein." Said Zach.

The bishop turned to Cunningham.

"Who the hell are you?" said the bishop.

"The real Prince Cunningham." Said Cunningham.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Snaptrap groaned.

"Where Mxy-lick-bitch-dick…that midget when you need him?" said Snaptrap.

Ray turned to the hiding Snaptrap.

"Mr Mxyzptlk?" said Ray.

Snaptrap nodded.

"Trapped in the fifth dimension for the next 90 days." Said Ray.

Snaptrap is shocked.

"WHO THE HELL MADE HIM SAY HIS NAME BACKWARDS?" shouted the Rat.

Everyone then became shocked as Snaptrap's remaining group came out of hiding with their hostages.

The bishop became confused.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on here?" said the bishop.

"Gladly; Snaptrap over there hired Swiss Army to do away with the royal family, but wanted the prince to remain alive. But the prince switched places with a friend of mine, when the rat discovered the ruse, he forced Milo Murphy to take the crown and do everything he says or else his friends will be killed. Once the filthy rat is satisfied with his progress, he'll do away with Milo and take control of the kingdom." Said Meek.

Everyone is shocked.

"What are you Batman?" asked Bishop.

"Which version?" asked Meek.

"Nevermind." Said Bishop.

Snaptrap groaned.

"Alright, this is ri-godamn-diculous. Kill them." Said Snaptrap.

Then Grodd made the hypnotized guards charge towards the heroes.

Sonic then activated his werehog morpher and turned into his werehog form before tackling Grodd.

Meek then opened one of his armor compartments and pulled out a tiny metal stick which then turned into a quarterstaff.

Everyone turned to the armored meerkat in confusion.

"Why do you have a quarter staff in your armor?" said Janna.

"What, you think I can only use repulsor rays and a Gatling gun attached to my shoulder? I know martial arts, I might as well carry a staff." Said Meek.

Janna did some thinking as she pulled out her keyblade.

"Good point." Said Janna.

The heroes started battling the British guards.

"Don't kill any of them." Said Cunningham.

Swiss Army then aimed his left arm at Milo's friends, sister, and pet before turning it into a cannon.

"Oh, what the hell, the plan failed anyways, might as well get this over with." Said Swiss Army.

However, he was electrocuted and screamed in pain.

The cyborg turned to see Meek, Luna in her Purple Parasite armor, and Bill aiming his blaster at him.

Swiss Army groaned.

"Can you go one day without ruining my plans and not killing me?" said Swiss Army.

"Killing you, I don't plan on it. Ruining your plans, yes." Said Meek.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wait, why?" said Swiss Army.

"Eleven lives left." Said Meek.

Snaptrap went to Milo with a sword out, but was stopped by Cunningham cutting his pants off, revealing the rat was wearing white boxers that had red hearts on them.

The rat noticed them and blushed in embarrassment.

Everyone saw the boxers and started laughing.

"So I like wearing boxers." said Snaptrap embarrassed, "It's not like anyone here is wearing pink underwear."

Bishop who gulped whistled.

Bobby now in Meek's old armor aimed his left arm at a guard.

"Taste my foam." Said Bobby.

However; a heating laser shot out of the gauntlet and hit a rope that was holding a chandelier which fell and trapped Swiss Army, Larry, and Gorilla Grodd in it before the thing started rolling away.

Grodd's helmet then fell off his head.

Snaptrap noticed the rolling chandelier and tried to run off while pulling his pants up.

Cunningham and Milo looked at each other before putting their feet together to trip Snaptrap.

The rat then tripped over the feet and the chandelier wound up snatching Snaptrap before rolling out a window and falling.

But then the chandelier mysteriously floated back up and came back in the room, confusing everyone.

The group turned to meek who had his right hand out.

"Good thing I installed a magnet function." Said Meek.

He then chuckled.

The chandelier then landed on the ground.

"Am I dead again?" said Swiss Army who had his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes to see that all the British guards were aiming their guns at him and the others.

"Nope." Said Larry.

Sonic who was back in his original form was also wearing Grodd's helmet.

He chuckled.

"I love this thing." Said Sonic.

He then turned to the villains.

"Take those assholes to the dungeon." Sonic said before smirking, "Make them watch Teletubbies nonstop with their eyes tapped open."

The villains became shocked as the guards dragged them off.

"NO, NOT THE WORST SHOW IN ENGLAND!" yelled Snaptrap.

The group then disappeared.

Janna then removed the helmet from Sonic's head.

"Okay you've had your revenge. Now let's put this thing to some real appropriate use." Said Janna.

The bishop turned to Cunningham and Milo.

"Oh great, which one's the real deal?" said Bishop.

Diogee then ran to Milo and started licking his face nonstop.

The middle schooler chuckled.

"There's no fooling you huh Diogee?" said Milo.

Everyone became shocked.

"Huh neat." Said Bishop.

"It's better when I say it." Said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"He's actually got a point." Said Knuckles.

Cunningham then sat down on the throne.

"It is my sacred duty to crown Prince Cunningham Murph; King of England." Said Bishop.

He then set the crown on top of the now King Cunningham's head.

Everyone cheered.

King Cunningham then sighed.

"If only my sister were alive to see this." Said Cunningham.

Everyone became shocked.

"Back up, you've got a sister?" said Milo.

"Yep, we were very close." Said Cunningham.

"I'm close with my brother." Said Sara.

Milo smiled.

"True that." Said Milo.

"Same here." Said Wart, "Close to my sister to be exact."

"Yeah we know." Said Meek.

Globox then burped out seven orange crystal balls.

Everyone noticed the balls.

"Gross." Said Lori.

"Yeah, I was in the treasury before entering here. Looking for the bathroom and just about mistook the treasury for the kitchen." Said Globox.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Frogs." Said Sam.

"I live with him." Said Ray.

Meek picked up one of the balls and saw two red stars on it.

"Wait a minute." Said Meek.

He flipped all the other balls over, revealing a different number of red stars on each of them.

"These are the Dragon Balls." Said Meek.

Cunningham became confused.

"Dragon Balls?" said Cunningham.

"Collect all seven you'll get a wish." Said Sonic.

Cunningham thought of something.

"Can they by chance restore anyone to life?" said Cunningham.

The group nodded.

Later; the balls were outside the palace in the courtyard and the group was gathered around them.

"Shen Long, I summon thee to grant my wish." Said Cunningham.

The sky then turned dark and the balls glowed before the eternal dragon Shen Long emerged from them and looked down.

"Whoever summoned me, make your wish." Said Shen Long.

King Cunningham bowed down.

"Please, my sister Princess Sandy, bring her back to life." Said King Cunningham.

"It shall be done." Said Shen Long.

His eyes started glowing before King Cunningham's sister magically appeared in the courtyard.

"Hey I live." Said Princess Sandy.

The group looked at the similarities to her and Sara Murphy and became shocked.

"Jesus, it's like looking into a mirror." Said Sam.

"You're telling me." Said Mina.

"State your second wish, I got a dental appointment at two PM tomorrow." Said Shen Long.

Cunningham became confused.

"Second wish?" said Cunningham.

"Oh right, when Dendee took over as Guardian of Earth, he made the Dragon Balls on earth more powerful by being able to grant two wishes." Said Ray.

"So what should we waste the second wish on?" said Sonic.

The group started talking to each other and Meek walked towards the dragon.

"The interdimensional assassin called Jack Gardener, but is known as Swiss Army. Restore the 988 lives he lost back." Said Meek.

The others heard what Meek said and became shocked.

"What the?" said Wart.

Shen Long became shocked.

"Wow, and I thought Beerus was scary." Said Shen Long, "Alright."

His eyes glowed and everyone noticed it.

"Your second wish has been granted, see you next year if possible." Said Shen Long.

He then disappeared as the Dragon Balls spread across the planet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" said Sonic.

"What?" said Meek.

"You restored the missing lives of a killer." Said Sonic.

Meek sighed.

"As much as I want to see Swiss Army behind bars and to never have to deal with him again, I don't want to see him be gone for good." Said Meek, "He's my arch nemesis."

"I thought that Killer Frost was your arch nemesis." Said Sonic.

"She's my frenemy." Said Meek, "Big difference."


	10. Arise

In the same bar; the group was celebrating.

"Definitely worth the trip." said Sonic.

"Yeah cuz, got to see a nice country, saved a prince who became king, and we're now knighted." said Bill, "Arise Sir Sonic of Hedgehog."

Sonic chuckled.

"Arise Sir Bill of Hedgehog." Said Sonic.

"Arise Sir Loin of Beef." Said Janna.

The three chuckled and saw King Cunningham singing karaoke.

"First, I was afraid, I was petrified." Cunningham sang.

"I wonder how Snaptrap and his goons for this fic are enjoying their imprisonment." Said Sonic.

With Snaptrap and his goons; they were in the same dungeon they placed Cunningham in with their eyes taped open and strapped to chairs while watching Teletubbies.

"Tinky Winky." Said Grodd.

"Dipsy." said Swiss Army

"LALA!" shouted Larry

"PO!" shouted Snaptrap.

Back in America; Bugs, Spongebob, and Fishfins were in Wart's apartment watching the Rocky and Bullwinkle film.

"Wait, how is it that Rocky and Bullwinkle remained animated and their enemies were portrayed by Robert De Niro, Rene Russo, and Jason Alexander?" said Fishfins.

"They're humans." Said Bugs.

"Yeah but still." said Fishfins.

"Getting humans to act is much cheaper then animating anyone into a live action film." Said Spongebob.

"Still don't get it." Said Fishfins.

Spongebob sighed.

"Let's just watch the film." Said Spongebob.

"Good call." Said Bugs.


End file.
